swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
MKMO 2 - Musztarda
Part 1 - Jabłko - Czytałem recenzje na internecie, i najwięksi gamerzy oceniają tą grę na 9,6/10, więc powinno być dobrze - ciągnął Adrian, siedząc z głową opartą na dłoniach - no, czegoś jeszcze nie wyjaśniłem..? - Ukradłeś te pudełka, czy jak? - spytała się Thaini. Akurat w tym samym momencie Thanv sięgnął po ostatnie ciastko z talerzyka, po czym dał koleżance wymowny znak, by ta wskazała mu, gdzie te są. Po krótkim machnięciu ręką przez dziewczynę, chłopak wstał i poszedł po kolejne pudełko ciasteczek. - Słynny gamer Yoshini rozdawał oryginale ludziom, którzy go subowali, więc na szybkim dałem mu tego suba na YT z jedenastu kanałów, i teraz mam. - odpowiedział spokojnie i bardzo dostojnie Adrian. - Jedenastu? Czemu więc pudelek jest sześć? - spytał się Thanv, wykładając ciasteczka czekoladowe z żurawiną na talerzyk, po czym udał się w stronę kosza, by wyrzucić pudełko z napisem "żryj ciacha lamerze". Po drodze spojrzał na skład ciastek, po czym przeszły go ciarki. - Więcej nie miał, rozdał już wszystkie. - Sporo ludzi się biło o darmówki tej gry? - zadała pytanie Thaini, częstując się ciastkiem. Wyprostowała się na kanapie i założyła lewą rękę na oparcie. Twarz Adriana zmieniła swój wygląd, a jego włosy postawiły się na sztorc, układając się w charakterystyczną fryzurę do Saiyaina z Dragon Ball. Napiął on wszystkie swoje mięśnie do tego stopnia, że powiększyły się o przeszło sto pięćdziesiąt procent, a jego oczy o ponad 3000. - Ponad 9000! - krzyknął, po czym jego wygląd wrócił do normalności. Odetchnął głęboko, a następnie dodał: - uczyłem się tego trzy miesiące. Fajne, nie? Thaini patrzała na niego pochyloną głową, zaś Thanv, będąc zaskoczony tą przemianą, miał nieco powiększone oczy i przyspieszony puls. - Wyjaśnisz mi, co to miało być? - spytał się, po czym zwrócił swoją uwagę na Thaini, która nadal miała przechyloną głowę i cięte spojrzenie sprawiające wrażenie, jakoby rozmówca miał być idiotą. Machnął jej przed oczami, a ta się uśmiechnęła i znów usiadła normalnie. - Eh, chyba znów musisz sobie przypomnieć "over 9000". - odparł Adrian, nie ukrywając znużenia. - Możliwe. - odparł lakonicznie Thanv. - No, dobra Saiyainie. Bierzemy te kartony z grą i tego, no, ten. Ile osób z naszych znajomych... albo zapomnianych znajomych... ma z nami grać? - spytała się Thaini. - Daje kopię jeszcze Mai, Adrianowi oraz Yukari, ale może ktoś jeszcze się dołączy do zabawy. - odpowiedział Adrian. - Mówiąc o grach robisz się piekielnie elokwentny - spostrzegła Thaini - słuchajcie, może przejdziemy do mojego pokoju? Ja tu trochę ogarnę, bo rodzice za chwilę wracają i wolałabym, żeby nie skumali się o waszej obecności zbyt wcześnie... - Nie no, pomogę Ci... chociaż nie wiem, gdzie tu co wziąć - powiedział Thanv. - Dobra, ja to zrobię. - rzekł Adrian, po czym wziął się do szybkiego sprzątania w jadalni. Thaini wraz z Thanvem przeszli do pokoju, gdzie usiedli na łóżku. Pokój był obszerny, areał był głównie niewykorzystany i stanowił miejsce na ciuchy, których nie chciało się nikomu wrzucić do szafki. Ściany wyłożone były czerwoną tapetą w paski, jednakże nie była ona jaskrawa i zdawała się być przyjazna dla oka. Okno leżało równolegle z drzwiami, a po prostopadłych ścianach znajdowały się szafka po prawej, i łóżko po lewej, jeśli spojrzymy od wejścia. Podłoga zrobiona była z paneli podłogowych wysokiej jakości, na której łatwo było się poślizgnąć. - Przypomnisz mi może raz jeszcze, kto to do cholery jest? - spytał się Thanv, rozciągając się, nieco tuszując tym wulgarne słowo. - Kolega z klasy, Adrian Shane. Kiedyś spędzaliście razem sporo czasu. - Wielkie dzięki. A tak w ogóle, to ta Maja i ten drugi Adrian, to kto? - Alzheimer Cię dopadł, czy jak? Maja jest z naszej klasy, a Adrian to kolega z równorzędnej. Znamy się od dość długiego czasu i utrzymujemy w miarę dobre relacje. - Skoro tak, to niech tak będzie... - powiedział Thanv, ściszając głos. Spojrzał na Thaini, której zajęciem była zabawa palcami prawej ręki. Złapał ją za dłoń swoją lewą dłonią, po czym dodał - ty przecież byś mnie nie okłamała... - A skąd wiesz, skoro nie pamiętasz niczego? Może cały czas łże w żywe oczy? - spytała się zalotnym głosem Thaini, a na jej twarzy pojawił się sprośny i nieco wredny uśmiech. - Takie rzeczy się czuje, uwierz. Jestem tego pewien. - odpowiedział Thanv, łapiąc dziewczynę za drugą rękę, którą niechcący ścisnął nieco za mocno, nie mniej bez żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji tego czynu. - Aha, czyli pamiętasz jednak uczuciowość? - żartobliwie rzekła Thaini, patrząc głęboko w oczy swojego przyjaciela. Ten jednak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż nagłym ruchem oboje równo zerwali się z miejsca i usiedli tak, jak na początku. Zmiana ich położenia trwała bardzo krótko, przebiegła wręcz błyskawicznie, a efekt był dokładnie taki, jaki miał być - nie stwarzać żadnego wrażenia uczucia. Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Adrian z nadgryzionym jabłkiem w ręku. Usiadł na łóżku po lewej stronie Thaini, nadgryzł jabłko i spytał się: - Tak sobie tutaj siedzicie w ciszy? Nic więcej? - Nie mów z pełnymi ustami. Tak, po prostu tak sobie siedzimy. - odparła spokojnie i z kamienną twarzą Thaini, spoglądając na jabłko, które jadł jej kolega. - To jabłko jest woskowe i służy jako ozdoba. Smacznego. - dodała. - Serio? Mi jakoś smakuje. - powiedział Adrian, po czym przełknął kawałek sztucznego owocu i ugryzł kolejny. - Lepiej nie wnikać. - skwitował to Thanv. - Zdecydowanie nie. - powiedział z pełnymi ustami Adrian, przez co Thaini spojrzała się na niego spojrzeniem pełnym złości. Chłopak zrozumiał przekaz i zakrył usta dłonią na znak, że już więcej nie będzie zachowywać się w ten sposób. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się dość szorstko. - Co robimy? - zapytała się. - Ja nie wiem - rzekł Thanv, znów się przeciągając. - Ty coś zaproponuj. - Masz jeszcze jedno takie jabłko, Thaini? - spytał się Adrian, po czym wrzucił szypułkę od jabłka wykonaną z aluminium do kosza. - Mam, ale sądzę, że i tak będziesz mieć wystarczający problem z wyjaśnieniem moim rodzicom czemu zniknęło jedno jabłko, a co dopiero dwa... - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - A, no tak... to może ja już zacznę szukać wymówki. - Brzmi na dobry pomysł. Mógłbyś to jednak robić tam za drzwiami? - spytała się Thaini pół-żartem. - Mógłbym, a co wy tu chcecie w dwóch robić, zboczuchy? - Ona nic nie mówiła o niczym zboczonym, ty sobie to uroiłeś, czyli to ty jesteś zboczeńcem - powiedział Thanv z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Po prostu chcę przypomnieć Thanvowi kilka rzeczy, a zrozum, twoje wcinanie się w tekst może przeszkadzać i mącić mu w głowie. Tak będzie łatwiej, zrozum. - powiedziała Thaini. - No dobra, wychodzę, ale na pięć minut, czaicie? - powiedział Adrian, nie ruszając się z miejsca. - Pomóc Ci wstać? - spytał się Thanv. - No, spoko. Ikari wstał ze swojego siedzenia, strzelił nadgarstkami i wykonał krok w stronę kolegi, po czym podał mu rękę i szarpnął do przodu. Ten zaś wstał i udał się w stronę drzwi. - To nara, zaraz będę. Pięć minut, zboczeńce! - krzyknął, wychodząc. Po chwili drzwi zamknęły się, zostawiając dwójkę zakochanych nastolatków w jednym pokoju. - O kurna, serio on się na to dał zrobić? - Thanv nie dowierzał, jak gładko poszło pozbycie się kolegi z pokoju, był też nieco rozbawiony zaistniałą sytuacją. - Ciszej, stoi za drzwiami i podsłuchuje... - powiedziała Thaini ściszonym głosem, przypominającym nieco szept. - znasz język migowy? - Nie wiem, może kiedyś znałem, ale teraz w każdym razie nie. - powiedział Thanv aż zbyt cicho, aczkolwiek nie przeszkadzając tym koleżance w zrozumieniu jego słów. - To dobrze, możemy mówić do siebie szeptem - rzekła dziewczyna, zbliżając swoje usta do ucha jej ukochanego. Lekko spuściła wzrok, po czym zamknęła oczy, mówiąc szeptem - To dość słodkie, nieprawdaż? - Bardzo. - szepnął Thanv. Part 2 - Ankiety Otwarte. Korwin Krul, Krulowa, Kelthuz, Dywizje Pancerne i Magia - Kowalski, zamknijcie właz! - krzyknął ordynator szpitala. We wnętrzu czołgu, w którym przebywał panowała niezwykła ciemność. Po zamknięciu klapy żadne światło nie wpadało do środka i nie było wiadomo, gdzie co jest. - Szarik, zapal lampę, ciemno tu jak w dupie u murzyna. - powiedział Kowalski. Miał on bardzo silny, donośny, męski głos, a jego podstawowym tonem był baryton, przez co brzmiał on bardziej na śpiewaka operowego, aniżeli członka dywizji pancernej. - Czekaj, tylko ją znajdę... - powiedział Szarik swoim lekkim, płynnym głosem przypominającym chłopaka przechodzącego mutację. Chwile później zaświeciła się żarówka przylutowana do spawu w czołgu, po czym okazało się, że osoba o pseudonimie Szarik faktycznie jest chłopakiem w młodym wieku. Był on brunetem z czarnymi oczami, średniej wielkości nosem i poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Miał średniej długości włosy i małą grzywkę, sięgającą do połowy czoła. Jego postura była przeciętna z daleka, widać jednak było, że spędził znaczną ilość czasu na siłowni. Jego prawa ręka była cała w ranach i szwach, prawdopodobnie powstałych przez cięcia mieczem. Kowalski zaś był wysokim mężczyzną o siwych włosach i bujnym zaroście, o błękitnych oczach, o długiej szyi i dobrze wyrzeźbionej posturze. Na oko zdawał się mieć około pięćdziesięciu lat, aczkolwiek formą nadal był dwudziestolatkiem. Czwarta osoba prawdopodobnie mogłaby być scharakteryzowana jako wysoka, gdyby nie szczegół, że zostały z niej bezgłowe szczątki leżące z boku. Nie zważając uwagi na wertepy i ogólny syferon, przez jaki przebijał się czołg, grupka przemierzała teren nie zmieniając tempa w wiecznej ciszy i poważnym nastroju. Przez peryskop było jednak widać, że eksplorowane grunty nie należą do przyjaznych. Sterujący czołgiem ordynator Durczok zdawał się jednak być pewny siebie, gnał więc ile sił w gąsienicach i paliwa atomowego w baku. Przemierzając las w czołgu o kolorze khaki z napisem "Tylko Otwarte Ankiety, Lewackie Knypy" napisanym białą farbą w sprayu, nie zwrócił on nawet uwagi na wiewiórkę, którą przejechał. Kilometr dalej leciał niebieski helikopter CBŚ, jednakże zatrzymał się na początku lasu. Zawisnął w powietrzu, a po chwili wynurzył się z niego napakowany człowiek w masce, stroju wojskowym w różowe moro, trzymający w rękach niebagatelnie wielką wyrzutnię rakiet. Namierzył on nią jadący czołg, a po chwili oddał strzał. Siła wyrzutu była tak wielka, że ze względu na III prawo dynamiki strzelający paker został odrzucony na tył helikoptera, a rakieta osiągnęła prędkość ponaddźwiękową, przez co rozległ się wybuch soniczny. Sześć sekund później rakieta trafiła cel. Na miejscu eksplozji pojawił się grzyb atomowy, a po chwili fala uderzeniowa zmiotła z powierzchni ziemi wszystko w obrębie dwóch kilometrów. Sama eksplozja pozostawiła zaś kilkumetrową wyrwę w ziemi. - Zadanie zostało wykonane. Wycofujemy się. - powiedział pilot helikoptera przez mikrofon, zanim jeszcze opadł kurz po wybuchu. Helikopter zawrócił w powietrzu, uniósł się i poleciał w stronę bazy. Żaden z komandosów jednak nie spodziewał się dalszego rozwoju akcji. Kurz opadł, a z jego sterty wydobył się czołg Dywizji Pancernej i Magii. Jedynym zniszczeniem, jakie dotknęło machinę, było wciśnięcie na jednej ze ścian. - Z tego będzie się nam ciężko wygrzebać. - powiedział stoickim głosem Kowalski, obserwując okolicę z peryskopu. - Wiem. - odparł Durczok, dając z czołgu maksymalną siłę. - Ugrzęźliśmy w pyle po uderzeniu, trzeba się tego pozbyć. Szarik, ładuj odłamkowy, raz! - Tak jest! - odpowiedział chłopak, po czym załadował pocisk do lufy. Eksplozja rozległa się chwilę później, niszcząc kawałek lufy o pył. Cel został jednak osiągnięty i zbędny balast najzwyczajniej wyleciał w powietrze. Czołg ruszył z miejsca i pojechał dalej, bez komentarza nikogo z załogi. Wszyscy wrócili do swojego stoicyzmu. Gdy słońce zaszło, grupka kompanów we wnętrzu czołgu była już w największej otwartej palmiarni świata, Pierre Dolezie, nadal we wnętrzu czołgu. Na zewnątrz widać było przerażenie ludzi uciekających w panice przez wyrwę w płocie wywołanej wjechaniem czołgu. Widoczny też był wyrzucony ze wnętrza maszyny wojennej trup. - Jedziemy dalej, czołgiem pod palmą! Nie zwracać uwagi na ofiary, bez skrupułów, niczym rząd chiński na placu Tianamen! - krzyknął ordynator, ruszając czołg z miejsca. Kilka palm zostało przewróconych, z czego jedna spadła na głowę przechodzącego obok Aschgana. Ten jednak nie dał się spadającemu drzewu, chwycił je i przerzucił na drugą stronę. Podczas tego rzutu jednak wypadła mu kredka z plecaka, co zostało szybko przez niego odnotowane. Niestety, inne drzewo upadło mu na tą właśnie kredkę, rozgniatając ją w mgnieniu oka. - Chamy, buraki, mendy! Oddawać moją kredkę! - krzyknął zbulwersowany zaistniałą sytuacją Aschgan, machając pięścią w stronę odjeżdżającego czołgu, którego lufa odwróciła się w stronę palmiarni. Rozległ się kolejny strzał pociskiem odłamkowym, który jednak został złapany przez zdesperowanego posiadacza kolekcji kredek w locie. Zorientowawszy się, co trzyma w ręce, zaczął on biec w stronę czołgu, zmniejszając dystans między nim a dywizją pancerną. Chwilę później Aschgan był już na górze czołgu. Wyrwał on zaryglowany od dołu właz, po czym wrzucił do środka gotowy do eksplozji pocisk odłamkowy z krzykiem: To za moje kredki, frajerzy! Cała drużyna czołgistów rzuciła się do ucieczki wraz z Aschganem, który jednak pobiegł w innym kierunku aniżeli oni. Po chwili wnętrze czołgu zostało zdetonowane, zostawiając jedynie pancerną, bezużyteczną skorupę, wartą kilka milionów dolarów. Dokoła miejsca wybuchu rozlegało się pole pewnego wieśniaka, na którym to skupi się ta część historii. W momencie eksplozji chłop ten patrzał na swój dobytek z niedowierzaniem, że ktokolwiek mógł wjechać na jego teren czołgiem w tak wredny sposób. Przyglądał się on jednak z daleka, wiedząc, że nic nie wskóra. Trzymał on swoje nerwy na wodzy, aż do momentu wybuchu odłamkowego. Jedna z kaset pocisku wyleciała bowiem na jego kukurydzę, niszcząc cały łan. - Kur*a, moje pole! - krzyknął wieśniak, po czym pobiegł w miejsce wybuchu by ocenić straty. Biegnąc przewrócił się o wertep powstały przez gąsienice czołgu, aczkolwiek szybko się podniósł i pobiegł dalej z jednym gumiakiem na nodze, gdyż drugi został na miejscu upadku. - Hm, no tak średnio bym powiedział - ocenił straty posiadacz pola, odetchnąwszy. - Myśloł żem, że będzie gorzej, a tu tylko z tysiunc straty. Ten złom mi to zrekompensuje, hyhy. Po tych słowach udał się w stronę czołgu, a puściwszy ze swojego telefonu utwór ''Każdy ziom zbiera złom, ''nabrał z powrotem humoru. Stając obok wraku machiny, zadzwonił po swojego kolegę - laweciarza. Po chwili na pole przyjechała laweta firmy Volvo, z której wysiadł wąsaty mężczyzna z wąsem, dużym brzuchem i połówką w ręku. Podał rękę do posiadacza pola. - Siemano Mietek, a kto tu ci tak spier*olił? - zaczął rozmowę laweciarz. - Ci, co zostawili tu wrak tego czołgu. - powiedział farmer imieniem Mietek. - dobra, Heniu, najpierw wpakuj to gówno, potem pijemy, to dorzucę jeszcze moją drugą połówkę. - Drugą połówkę w sensie że żonę, czy pół litra? Bo jak to pierwsze, to nie chcę. - Pewno że pół litra, coś ty? - Wiedzioł żym! Laweciarz podszedł do wraku czołgu, obejrzał go chwilę, uderzył kilka razy, po czym stwierdził: - Kurna, Mieciu, toż to stal pancerna warta grube miliony! Bydziem bogaci! Sprzedam to i połowa zysków twoja, to se jakąś willę sprawisz! - powiedział podekscytowanym, acz nadal wieśniackim głosem. - No jak tak to trzeba to opić, idziem do mnie do chaty! - skwitował Mieczysław, wskazując ręką drogę do jego domu, po czym wraz z kolegą poszedł w tamtą stronę. W tym samym czasie ordynator Durczok wraz z swoimi kompanami Kowalskim i Szarikiem wrócili na pole obejrzeć wrak czołga. Zobaczyli jednak z daleka, że nic z tego nie zostało, a stali nie odzyskają bez narzędzi. Postanowili więc ukraść lawetę, by móc pojechać dalej. Strzałem z pistoletu Szarik wybił szybę w ich celu kradzieży, przez którą prześlizgnął się Kowalski, by otworzyć drzwi i odpalić lawetę za pomocą zwarcia w przewodach elektrycznych. - A czołgu nie bierzemy? - spytał się Szarik, patrząc na wartościową stal pancerną. - Nie wzbudzajcie podejrzeń, Szarik. - rzekł Durczok, zasiadając za kierownicą. Chwilę później laweta odjechała, wjechała na drogę, która przejeżdżała akurat obok domu wieśniaka, który pił wódkę z prawowitym właścicielem lawety. - Ty, Heniek, a to nie była ta twoja laweto przypadkiem? - spytał się zapity po kilku kolejkach Mietek. Jego twarz była cała czerwona, a oczy spite. - O kurna, faktycznie! Złodzieje! - po tych słowach Henryk wziął kieliszek, uderzył go kilka razy palcami, przyłożył do ust i zaczął mówić jak do telefonu - Halo? Policja? Proszę przy... przy... przyje*ać na fejsbuka! Part 3 - Dom Thanva. - Pięć minut minęło, wchodzę! - powiedział Adrian, po czym otworzył drzwi. Parka zakochańców będąca w tym czasie w środku zdążyła jednak w porę przerwać pocałunek, by jak zawsze zachować pozory. - No i co, mówiłam, nic złego nie robiliśmy, widzisz? - spytała się Thaini, starając się zignorować fakt, że cała była zarumieniona na twarzy. Liczyła, że Adrian tego nie zauważy, aczkolwiek się przeliczyła. - Taa, a to czerwone na twarzy to co, ketchup? - w dobitny sposób zapytał się Adrian, z dziwnym uśmiechem, podobnym do tego przedstawionego obok. - To akurat moja wina, chciałem być po prostu zabawny, ale przez te braki pamięci zapomniałem, co jest zabawne a co natrętne. Widzisz, też jestem czerwony, ale to akurat od plaskacza w twarz od niej - skłamał po mistrzowsku Thanv, zachowując wszelkie pozory, jakby to, co mówił, miało być prawdą. - To czemu tego uderzenia nie słyszałem, jak stałem obok, hm? - skwitował Adrian, nie zmieniając nadal swojego wyrazu twarzy. - Boś głuchy. - powiedziała lekko zażenowana sytuacją Thaini. - Tak, niech tak bę- Zdanie Dansera zostało szybko zakończone przez palec dziewczyny, którym ta zasygnalizowała mu, by był cicho. Usłyszała bowiem, że jej rodzice wracają do domu. Dała wymowny znak ręką do kolegów, by siedzieli w miarę bez hałasu, po czym wyszła rodzicom na przeciw. - Cześć, jak tam na delegacji? - spytała się z uśmiechem na ustach. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. A jak tam u ciebie, córciu? Obudził się ten twój kochanek? - odpowiedział ojciec Thaini, brodaty mężczyzna średniego wzrostu i przeciętnej postury. Zdjął kurtkę i powiesił ją na haku. - Tak, obudził się. Przepraszam, że od wczorajszego wieczora nie dzwoniłam, ale po prostu jestem tym taka podekscytowana, że od wszystkiego zapomniałam. - A skąd o tym wiesz? Ponoć ordynatora szpitala, w którym leżał ten twój kolega, chłopak czy ktokolwiek, podejrzewają o jakieś morderstwa i malwersacje. - powiedziała mama dziewczyny, kobieta wyglądająca na starszą od jej męża, niska, aczkolwiek bardzo schludna i poważnie wyglądająca. - Bo jest u mnie w domu... - O, a co on, swojego domu nie ma, że od razu u ciebie jest? - spytał się ojciec dziewczyny, lekko zdenerwowany. Zdawał się traktować z góry wybudzonego ze śpiączki chłopaka za jakiegoś fagasa. - Stracił pamięć, błąkał się po mieście w sumie przypadkowo się na niego natknęłam. Wiem, brzmi dziwnie, ale cóż... - głos dziewczyny zrobił się lekko drżący, chociaż ta całkowicie panowała nad sobą. - A co teraz robi? - pytał dalej ojciec. - Siedzi w moim pokoju i rozmawia z naszym kolegą z klasy, Adrianem... - To coś ty tu, chłopaków sobie nasprowadzała, jak nas nie było? Myślałem, że jesteś dojrzała! - zdenerwował się mężczyzna, po czym ruszył w stronę pokoju. - Velsh! Daruj sobie, to bez sensu! Przecież znasz swoją córkę, o czym ty myślisz? - krzyknęła do ojca matka, w czasie, gdy Thaini wparowała do jej pokoju, wyprzedzając swojego ojca. - A co mam myśleć, hm? - Przecież gdyby było tak jak mówisz, to chyba by to jakoś lepiej upozorowała, nie sądzisz? Przy okazji, zniknęło nam woskowe jabłko z kuchni. - No, w sumie racja. - powiedział ojciec Thaini imieniem Velsh, po czym poszedł do kuchni, zwrócił uwagę na brakujące jabłko i cofnął się do pokoju córki. Zapukał spokojnie w drzwi. - Wejdź, tato. - powiedziała dziewczyna spokojnym głosem. Zza drzwi było słychać całą tą kłótnię na zewnątrz, aczkolwiek Thaini zdążyła już uspokoić swoich kolegów. Gdy Velsh wszedł do środka, zobaczył tylko opartego o ścianę Thanva i siedzących Thaini oraz Adriana. Reszta była zachowana w normalnym, codziennym stanie. - Słuchaj, córciu, co się stało z woskowym jabłkiem z kuchni? - spytał się nadal lekko zdenerwowany ojciec, aczkolwiek starał się zachować spokój. - Bawiłam się nim, spadło mi i się rozwaliło, to wyrzuciłam... - skłamała dziewczyna w nienaganny sposób. - Ah, no dobra. Już się bałem, że zjadłaś, wtedy to operacja żołądka by cię czekała w najlepszym wypadku... - powiedział Velsh, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Spojrzenia Thaini oraz Thanva złączyły się na twarzy ich kolegi, Adriana. - O kur*a. - rzekł chłopak. Minął dzień i noc. Jest sobota, 14 sierpnia 2037. - Cześć Maju, mogę na chwilkę wejść? - spytał się Adrian stojący u progu domu Mai, trzymający kolejne pudełko z grą Przyprawy Online pod pachą. - Spoko, wejdź. Chyba nawet wiem po co przyszedłeś... - powiedziała Maja. Adrian w tym czasie zdjął buty i położył je obok innych. Dom Mai nie wyróżniał się spośród innych domów na południowym przedmieściu Koniocity, był to piętrowy dom z dachem dwuspadowym w kierunkach prostopadłych do ulicy, zbudowany na planie prostokąta. Tak jak w innych domach, okna ułożone były tam symetrycznie, a przestrzeń dokoła przeznaczona była na ogródek użytkowy. W środku panował ład, wszystko było czyste i odkurzone, półki były pościerane, a przedmioty poukładane. Sam pokój Mai był bardzo ładnie zaaranżowany, zrobiony w jednym, konkretnym stylu i zadbany w czystości, kontrastując tym samym z pokojem Thaini. Adrian wszedł do środka i zaczął omawiać starą śpiewkę o grze. W tym samym czasie Thanv szedł za rękę ze swoją ukochaną przez miasto. Dziewczyna prowadziła go do jego domu, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo ten dom będzie zapuszczony. Po drodze przypominała chłopakowi, że mieszkał on samemu, a z racji tego, że nie było go pół roku, dom nie będzie w stanie idealnym, o ile będzie w ogóle użytkowy. Była ona gotowa mu pomóc w ogarnięciu wszystkiego, ten zaś z chęci spędzenia z nią czasu nie odmawiał. Przechodząc przez jezdnię parka zmieniła aktualną ulicę z Krzewiastej na Zacietrzewioną, z której były jeszcze cztery krzyżówki do domu Thanva, czyli około trzech kilometrów. Droga ta jednak była dość niebezpieczna, gdyż na niej leżało główne biuro Cesarskich Gnid, którzy to często wychodzili - jak to sami określali - patrolować leszczy, czy nie braknie im wpier*olu. Przechodzili oni akurat w niewłaściwy czas, gdyż Cesarscy akurat przeprowadzali patrol. Thaini była wśród nich rozpoznawalną twarzą i jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych osób, Thanva zaś nie znali, ale byli gotowi spuścić mu podwójny łomot ze względu na bliską znajomość z ich wrogiem. - Uciekaj! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, widząc trzynastu dresów nacierających z kijami do gry w baseballa. Thanv postąpił tak, jak doradzała mu koleżanka. Mimo śpiączki był w dobrej formie i potrafił szybko biegać, więc zanim dresiarze w ogóle zauważyli, że zaczął biec, on był już dwieście metrów dalej, ukryty na rogu krzyżówki z Aleją Liczby 666. Thaini również biegła szybko, więc ewakuacja przed dresiarzami przebiegła pomyślnie. Około dwudziestu minut później oboje byli już w domu - o ile można było to nazwać domem - Thanva. W środku zapanowała pleśń, wszystko śmierdziało i było niemiłosiernie zakurzone, drzwi skrzypiały od nieużywania, gdyż zawiasy zaczęły pokrywać się rdzą, a w kuchni dominowały myszy, a na stole spał jakiś żul z setką w ręku. - Tutaj mieszkałem, tak? - spytał się Thanv, widząc opłakany stan mieszkania, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. - Tak, jestem tego pewna. Zresztą, drzwi były otwarte, czego się nie spodziewałam. Ktoś musiał wybić szybę i otworzyć od środka. Znając życie wszystko jest obrabowane, a tobie zostało tylko to, co trzymałeś w sejfie. - Miałem sejf? Fajnie, ale dobra, nie czas na myślenie o hajsie. Trzeba tu ogarnąć. Może na początek otwórzmy wszystkie drzwi i okna... no, za wyjątkiem tego wybitego. - Dobra, zajmij się tym, ja jakoś wyproszę tego niechcianego gościa, że tak powiem... - powiedziała Thaini wskazując palcem na żula, który bełkotał coś o ankietach otwartych, korwinie krulu, krulowej, kelthuzie, dywizji pancernej i magii. - Spoko, dzięki za pomoc. - rzekł Thanv. - A zapłata? - spytała się nieco zalotnie Thaini. - No tak, zapomniałbym. - powiedział Thanv, po czym ucałował swoją ukochaną. Zapowiedź odcinka trzeciego Co ten Durczok w tej lawecie, to nawet ja nie wiem xD No dobra, w odcinku 3 nareszcie zacznie się gra. Tutaj macie link: MKMO 3 - Akt pierwszy. Kategoria:MKMO Kategoria:KutaVifon Kategoria:Odcinki